


Look who's back in town

by meriel_r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coach Kylo Ren, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Former Volleyball Player Rey, Kylo's 35, Kylo's a whisky drinker, Mentioned Finn, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rey's 23, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Way more plot than I anticipated, rey niima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: After spending five years in New York for her Journalism Degree, Rey Niima is back in town and meets up with her high-school friends at Maz's Cantina, where she doesn't expect to see her former Volleyball Coach, Kylo Ren, who's been her crush ever since she became part of the volleyball team at the age of 14.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Look who's back in town

Rey kept tugging at the hem of her dress, fidgeting in her seat. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Sitting next to her in the cab, Rose gave her a sideway glance and huffed lightly. Rey blushed and stopped shifting. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all”

“Rey, there’s nothing to worry about,” Rose started patiently, “I know you haven’t been in town for five years, but we’re just meeting with the girls”

“I know, it’s just that…I don’t know why I feel uneasy”

“You just need a drink to relax and you’ll be fine”

The taxi pulled over and the two girls got off. While Rose paid for the ride, Rey stood staring at the entrance of the bar where they would be meeting the girls. Maz’s Cantina was an iconic establishment, but Rey had never entered the place before, being way too young to do so when she’d last been in town.

Rose nudged her and they made their way into the bar. The place was immerged in orange lights, chatting noises and groups of people. The ’70-looking furniture gave a vintage vibe, paired up with the Blue Öyster Cult cover band playing in the background. Rey spotted a hand wave their way and noticed Kaydel sitting at a table on the opposite end of where they stood alongside Paige, Bazine, Zorii and Jannah.

“Hey, girls” Rose greeted, once they made their way over to the table, “I know we’re late, but miss freelance-journalist here was panicking”

“I wasn’t panicking” Rey murmured sitting down between Kaydel and Zorii.

He really wasn’t in the mood to stand there and listen to Hux’s incessant blabbing about how the kids in his math class were little brats. Kylo had heard him whine about the same things over and over ever since he’d become part of the Chandrila High School’s staff as the volleyball coach a decade ago.

When Dameron had asked him if he wanted to go to Maz’s, he’d thought that snotty Hux wasn’t going to tag along as well. But, oh boy, was he wrong. He really didn’t understand why the math teacher would always go to him to vent and complain about stuff. Kylo never did anything to actually encourage him to do so.

As the redhead kept barking something about a test that everyone had failed – “It was on purpose, I’m sure of it” –, Kylo brought his glass of whisky to his lips and, taking a big gulp, he let his eyes cross the room lazily. Anything would be more interesting than the one-sided conversation of his colleague.

Suddenly, his gaze stopped on a familiar figure, almost making him choke on the liquor he was swallowing. Shit. Was this who he thought it was?

Petite, lean frame; tanned skin sprinkled in freckles; chestnut shoulder-length hair held half up, half down; small nose, blinding toothy smile and big hazel eyes. Rey-fucking-Niima was bringing what looked like a cosmopolitan to her red lips.

She’d been in the volleyball team for all four years of high-school and his personal nightmare all throughout it, as well as those past five years in which he hadn’t seen her. Kylo didn’t know how many times he’d jerked himself raw to thoughts of her and felt awfully guilty and dirty afterwards. He wasn’t a fucking paedophile, but there’s always been something about her that made him lose his mind. He’d hoped that once she’d graduated and moved for college he’d forget her, but, sadly enough, that didn’t happen.

And now, she was here, finally an actual woman and sexy and stunning as fuck. She was sitting at a table across the counter of the bar with some of her high-school friends. Kylo couldn’t remember a single name of them and, frankly, he didn’t care. She was laughing at something, an adorable grin on her face and nose scrunched up cutely as her eyes almost disappeared with glee.

Shit. Kylo felt the temperature rise a couple of degrees.

“Ren, you there?” Hux’s obnoxiously nasal voice snapped him out of his staring.

“Sorry, I just saw someone familiar”

The redhead followed his gaze and looked back at him with a smug expression. “Rey Niima, right? Wasn’t she your star player some years ago?”

Kylo nodded and downed his whiskey in one go.

One of her friends elbowed her lightly to the side and nodded her head towards the bar. Rey’s eyes followed the indication and locked briefly with his, before quickly averting them as her cheeks pinked prettily.

Kylo turned and ordered another whisky and a cosmopolitan.

Rey almost laughed at herself for having been nervous before coming here. She’d forgotten how easy it was to be with the girls. Now, two cosmos in, they were in the middle of reminiscing all the embarrassing things they did in high-school.

“I mean how was I supposed to know that Finn was gay” Rose was defending herself, laughingly.

“Everyone knew it, Rose” giggled Bazine.

“No crush you girls had will ever pass Rey’s crush for coach Ren, though” interrupted Zorii

“I didn’t have a crush on him” Rey blushed furiously.

“Yeah, you did and it was pretty bad” intervened Paige.

“Not that anyone could blame you,” said Bazine, “the man was such a hunk”

They all roared in laughter at Bazine’s comment, for it was so typical of her. Rey felt her side being elbowed by Kaydel. “Speaking of the devil, look who’s at the bar ogling Rey”

She looked up and made eye contact with a man leaning against the bar. She recognised him instantly. Tall, board and unbelievingly attractive; his black hair slightly longer than she remembered; his face as handsome as years ago, with his piercing amber eyes, his refined nose and his lush mouth. She looked away as fast as she could, her heart beating furiously.

“Fucking hell” she muttered fidgeting with her glass, before downing the rest of her cocktail.

The girls giggled at her reaction. “What were you saying about not having a crush on him?” Rose teased her.

“I have to admit, he’s daddy material” whispered Bazine, earning a light smack on her arm by a very amused Paige.

The girls kept murmuring obscenities and snickering, but Rey couldn’t hear anything. Her eyes strayed back on his now turned figure. She easily found herself transfixed on his glorious ass and, before she could realise it, he turned around again with two glasses in his hand – one looked an awful lot like a cosmopolitan – and started making his way through the room, with his eyes trained on her.

She didn’t have the time to process thoughts as he came to their table and placed the cosmo in front of her. She glanced at the glass once before looking up at him, her eyes widened.

“Rey Niima, my star player” his deep voice vibrated almost like a purr.

“C-coach Ren,” Rey stuttered, getting up from her sit to face him, “long time no see”

His pretty eyes scanned her figure quickly, before settling back to look at hers. “I guess you could say that” he mumbled, “how have you been?”

“Good,” Rey started, nervously tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, “I’ve been in New York”

“What college?”

“Um, NYU…studied journalism”

“Nice,” he nodded, before taking a sip of his drink, “did you continue playing?”

“No, unfortunately I had to stop”

“That’s a shame,” he said, patting her shoulder a couple of times and, then, sliding his hand to grip delicately at her arm, “you were so good at it”

Rey briefly glanced at his hand on her arm, before looking up at his face shyly. “Thanks, coach Ren”

“Call me Kylo, please. There’s no need to be so formal anymore”

“O-okay”

Rey took the drink _Kylo_ bought for her and sipped it. “How’s the team going now?”

“Not as good as when you were in it”

“Oh, that’s a shame…” she uttered. He looked into her eyes intently and nodded briefly. After a couple of seconds of silence, in which Rey felt the eyes of her friends on her back, she asked him the first thing that came in her mind. “How’s life going instead?”

He gave her a weird look, before leaning in a little to whisper in her ear. “Not as good as when you were in it”

Rey shivered at the feeling of his warm breath fanning the side of her neck, where patches of red were quickly blossoming on her tanned skin. He leaned back and let the hand that was still circling her upper arm run down until he reached her hand, squeezing it slightly before letting go altogether. Smirking a little at the sight of her flustered face, Kylo stepped back. “I’ll let you keep going with your friends, it was nice seeing you again, Rey”

Rey stood frozen in her place, watching him turn his back and walk back from where he came. _Was he flirting with her?_

“Fuck, Rey”

“Jesus Christ, come on”

“Holy shit”

“I can’t believe what I just saw”

“Girl, follow him and bang him, because if you don’t, I will”

Rey was snapped back to reality by her friends talking all at the same time. She turned her head towards the table only to see all of them urging her to go after him. And, for once, she did listen.

Kylo had almost reached the bar when he felt a small hand grip his jacket.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Rey started speaking as soon as he turned to face her, “w-would you mind if I joined you?”

He let himself take in her flushed cheeks, her red lips being adorably abused by her teeth, her unsure wide hazel eyes. “Of course I wouldn’t mind” Kylo said with a smirk.

Locating a free secluded booth in one corner, he led Rey towards it with a hand on her lower back. The dark red material of her bodycon dress contrasting with the paleness of his skin.

When they reached the booth, Kylo gestured Rey to get in first, before sitting down next to her. He let his thigh graze hers under the table and revelled in her little gasp. “Are you sure your friends won’t mind me stealing you from them?”

“N-no, I’ll have plenty of time to catch up with them”

“Really? How long are you staying?”

“I’m actually moving back,” Rey said, tucking a lock behind her ear, “I’ve had a job offer from the local newspaper and I decided to accept”

“That’s amazing, Rey, congratulation” Kylo clinked his glass with hers.

“Thanks” she smiled brightly at him.

He couldn’t believe his luck. Rey Niima was finally there, an adult, didn’t mind talking alone with him and she was going to stay in town. If he hadn’t been hyperaware of her leg pressed against his, he would’ve thought he was dreaming.

She tilted her head to the side and took a small sip of her drink, her eyelashes fluttering shyly. “Can I ask you a question?” Rey paused, waiting for him to nod, before continuing, “Why did you say that…that thing before?”

“What thing?” Kylo curled one corner of his mouth teasingly, bringing the glass towards his lips.

“Y-you know,” she made a vague gesture with her hand, “that thing about how your life is going…”

Giving her a small smile, Kylo slid tentatively his hand on her thigh, curling his long fingers around it. Rey looked down at his hand and then back up, holding her breath. “Well, sweetheart, that’s true” he whispered in her ear, “you have no idea how much your memory has tormented me all those years”

Rey let out a shaky breath and gripped his wrist, turning her head towards him. Their faces were inches apart and she let her small nose brush against his longer one. She looked at him straight in the eyes. “And you have no idea for how long I’ve wanted you”

As soon as the words left her mouth, his lips were flush against hers, kissing her deeply. His free hand went to cup her jaw as hers made their way to his hair. He let his tongue run over the seam of her lips, before nibbling onto her lower lip, making her gasp and giving him access. The inside of her mouth was warm and inviting and had that faint sweet taste of her drink still lingering on her tongue.

They parted to breathe and Rey leaned her forehead against his, heaving deeply. “Take me to your place, Kylo”

Rey didn’t know what it was about tonight that made her way more daring than she usually was. It might have been the three cocktails, the joy of being back where she was surrounded by people she knew and cared for or simply just the thrilling and exhilarating sensation that the mere presence of Kylo gave her.

She’d been just a scrawny teenager when she first saw him, but she’d known in an instant that she would never be satisfied with settling for anyone other than him. In fact, growing up and meeting people, she could never avoid comparing all of them to him, so she just decided to give up on men altogether.

Right now, she couldn’t really believe that all of this was happening. She couldn’t believe she was sitting in his car. She couldn’t believe his hand was gripping her thigh possessively. She couldn’t believe she was going home with him.

Within ten minutes or so, Kylo was pulling in front of his house and, instead of getting out of the car, he turned towards her and looked sincerely into her eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” he squeezed her leg affectionately, “I can take you back where you’re staying and we can pretend this never happened”

Rey saw in his bottomless eyes how much he didn’t want for it to go like that and was softened by the respect and consideration he was showing her in suggesting something like that. She leaned in and gave him a peck on his heavenly soft lips. “Take me inside, Kylo” she breathed onto his mouth, making him groan lowly and kiss her with ardour, before getting out of the car and leading her into the house.

It didn’t take long for him to be all over her, once inside. Kissing her furiously, groping her roughly through her dress. He lead her blindly to his bedroom and pushed her on his bed. He took his time to look at her laying down among his bedsheets, chestnut hair scattered like a halo around her head, the skirt of her dress half ridden up leaving a glimpse of her white lacy panties, chest rising up and down with each intake of breath, flushed cheeks, parted puffy lips and heavy lidded eyes. He wanted to commit everything to memory.

Slowly, Kylo sunk to his knees and reverently took off her kitten heels, before yanking her to the edge of the bed by her ankles. He let his hands run up her legs and lift up her skirt, leaving her clothed core in sight. Rey held herself up on her elbows to marvel at his ministrations. Catching her eyes, he let his fingers skim breezily the lacy confines of her underwear with a barely noticeable smirk gracing his features at her desperate whine. “Shh, baby” he whispered, leaning in to let the puffs of air that left his mouth hit her sensitive skin and make her tremble, “I’m going to take care of you”

Holding her legs apart, Kylo started to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses up the inside of her left leg, before repeating the same path onto the other one. He let his lips graze the white piece of fabric and chuckled at the helpless little sounds she made. “Kylo, please”

Finally, his mouth fully attached to her clothed cunt as his fingers slipped under the material that still covered her. A low groan left Kylo’s throat as his digits run along her slit. “Shit, Rey. You’re so fucking wet”

She simply moaned in response and he tugged her knickers down her legs. He quickly dove right in, eating her out like a starved man stumbling upon a feast. One of her hands went to grip his hair, as Rey let herself fall back against the mattress with a thud. Kylo closed his mouth against her clit and thrusted a finger inside of her. “Fuck, you’re so tight” he mumbled against her.

“I- _fuck_ ” Rey choked out, arching her back, “I’m-”

“What is it, darling?” he detached his mouth to stare at her wrecked figure, adding another finger and thrusting them in and out at an excruciating pace.

“I’ve never done this before” she whispered, eyes closed shut from both pleasure and shame at the admission.

Kylo gaped at her, fingers still moving inside her cunt, unbelieving of his fucking luck. His male ego swelling and purring with pride at the idea of being her first. “Fuck, yes!” he whispered before quickening the pace of his fingers and going back to suck her clit with a renewed vigour. Soon enough, he felt her orgasm building up as her inner walls started to contract tightly against his fingers and he stepped up his efforts.

Rey came convulsing around his fingers with his name choked out of her bruised lips and Kylo rode her right through her high, staring at her reaction with an awed look on his face.

She laid dazedly with her limbs sprawled, pure bliss on her face. Coming back down from her orgasm, Rey looked up to Kylo undressing, looking back at her with a smug expression. “As much as I love your dress, why don’t you take it off, sweetheart?”

Rey stood on her knees, which still felt wobbly, and slipped her dress off, stripping out of her matching white lace bralette. Once they were fully naked, Rey eyed his muscular figure, wholeheartedly agreeing with Bazine’s earlier comment in her head. She let her eyes scan his body, starting from his broad shoulders and following through his chiselled chest, muscular arms and legs, chocolate abs, narrow hips. She found particularly enticing the trail of hairs that led from his navel to his fully erect cock. The sight of his member both worried her and made her mouth water.

Unconsciously licking her lips, she heard Kylo chuckle. “Liking what you see, little one?”

Rey nodded shyly before moving forward and taking his cock in her hand. Pumping it a couple of times, she leaned in, giving the head small kitten licks, before Kylo stopped her and pushed her to lay down on her back again. At her small pout, he answered with a peck on her lips. “Not tonight, Rey”

He settled himself between her legs, brushing his cock along her slit to coat it in her wetness, which elicited a moan from her and a hiss from him. Then, he started to push in slowly. Rey hissed through her teeth at the stinging sensation and felt Kylo make his way inside her with small thrusts. To ease her mind off the pain, he started mouthing along her breasts and nipples, making it easier for her to concentrate on the pleasure his mouth was giving her instead. Once he was fully seated inside her, Kylo stilled the movement of his hips, playing still with her tits.

After a minute or so, in which Rey felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth, she shifted her hips forward, making Kylo groan and rest his forehead in the middle of her chest. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes” she let out, slightly surprised at the throaty and wanton sound of her own voice.

That was the only prompting that Kylo needed to withdraw and thrust back in. Settling for a slow pace at first, he resumed his exploration of her chest and neck with his mouth, susurrating praises against her trembling skin in between kisses. Rey couldn’t do anything other than wrap all her limbs around him, bracing herself with her nails in his back and moaning loudly.

Kylo picked up the pace and brought his hand to her clit, rubbing it hard and fast. “Rey, baby” his husky voice sounded in her ear, “I need you to come for me”

He brought his head back to look at her flushed face. “Look at me” his demanding tone made her eyes snap open and her cunt clench around his cock, making him curse. Their eyes locked and the intensity of the desire in his eyes, paired up with the particular spot he was hitting inside her, made her freefall over the edge.

The look of utter rapture on her face was all it took to trigger Kylo’s own orgasm, making him come with her name on his lips. He collapsed on her, catching his breath as her hands caressed his back and his hair softly.

Coming back down to reality, something came to his mind. “Shit, I forgot-”

“Don’t worry,” she interrupted him, following his train of thoughts, “I’m on the pill”

Kylo relaxed back against her, his face nuzzling her neck and kissing it sweetly, as she resumed her strokes. They stayed cuddled like that for a while. The only sounds in the room where their calm breaths.

Rey shifted slightly underneath him and he realised he must’ve been crushing her with his weight, so he pulled out and stood from the bed, helping her get under the sheets before going in after her. He pulled her into his arms and Rey placed her head on his chest, humming pleasantly. She looked up to him and kissed his lips tenderly, before drifting off.

Kylo stayed awake for a little longer, content to be looking at her sleeping form for a while, before falling asleep as well.


End file.
